Sleeping
by Raven Reverie
Summary: When Amy comes across an unsightly reality, that she has no claim on her cobalt hero, the living nightmare is enough to drive Amy to unimaginable depths. Word of advice, never underestimate the power of sleeping...


So uh,

Hi?

I didn't think that I would be publishing anything so soon, but I suppose this week was one of the few instances where I had time.

Yay?

Anyways, this is just an idea I had while I was writing the CR. I sort of branched off, started thinking about how _I _would write Amy being rejected by Sonic and the unlikely guy she would end up with. So yes, the story is a bit of a cliche, but my intention was just to make an interesting read. A short story (roughly 10 chapters) that should be done around the time I update the Class Reject.

So I'm sorry if this upsets you, if you were expecting something else, but ideas just pop in my head and I have to write them down.

I will warn you, although this first chapter is rated T, the story will very likely go on to rated M in the near future. I just know that the first few chapters aren't M worthy, so I didn't want to cast out any readers, until we see what happens. I'm 18 so I feel that I _can_ write a story that has more than sexual implications. Don't expect it to be some major smut-fest if it does (and probably will) go to M, but this story contains _sex_, and I'm not going to go much more into that. You know what that means.

So read and see. And if there are typos, uh, please ignore. They weren't intended.

Moving on, this story has chapter titles that are song titles or phrases. I encourage you to listen to them. Some are a stretch _*cough*_ chapter two.

But hey? It's me.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapters. I've never written something like this before, so I hope it turns out well. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I am about to use. They belong to SEGA. **

There.

* * *

Sleeping...

_Yeah, it's **that** type of sleeping. Only you should probably be more concerned about who it's with._

_Or at least Amy should..._

* * *

Chapter 1: Cameo Lover

So here I was. Walking at the park. It would be cliché to say that the wind carried me here, but it was the only explanation I had. I opened my front door this morning, and was somehow swept by some sort of light, magical breeze compelling me to come here.

With eyes closed, it was practically summer. But it was spring time technically. The weather was just becoming so consistently warm that was so easy to think otherwise.

That was until you saw the cherry blossoms waving delicately on trees, carpeting the ground and filling the air with a sweet, floral, innocent scent.

I breathed it in as my spring dress danced in the gentle wind. Something about today was so...happy.

I hate to resort to such a childish, general word, but the sun was out, the park was filled with playing children, and off to the horizon, there was a group of Mobian teenagers strumming their guitars and singing peacefully in soft harmony.

I don't know! It was just _impossible _to feel any anger, as if just being _here, _in the tranquility of this park would give me a calm, positive desposition for the rest of the day.

But I was getting a bit carried away. It was only about- my eyes fell on my white watch, matching my white and jade green splattered dress- 11:30a.m. There was another 12 or so hours of today where something could easily go wrong.

I sighed, realizing just how easy negativity could blind optimism.

"Hey, Amy!" I looked around the park before my eyes settled on Phil the Possum and his famous hotdog stand. I waved back excitedly.

"Hi, Phil!" I exclaimed, running toward him. "How are you doing?"

"Just fine, lil' lady," he replied, as he wiped the surface of his stand with a blue towel, "business is doin' great, but I would say that's just because of how nice the weather's been. Not complainin' though."

I could feel myself laugh at his remark. In return he offered a smile. "So what can I get ya?"

"Well, since I simply _love_ hotdogs..." I began, humoring him. He knew I wasn't here for me, "I'll have three chilli-dogs please. And make sure that they are made _just_ for me. _Sonic_ despises them!" I giggled, unable to keep up with this fib. He returned another smile before producing a batch of his famous chilli dogs.

He brought out three hotdogs, each nestled comfortably in a warm bun. He then proceeded to slather chilli sauce on each one. As a finishing touch, he sprinkled some relish and cheese sauce on top.

I must admit, they did smell pretty tempting, but the fact that I didn't really know _what _a hotdog was actually made of led me away!

When he finished, he compiled the boxed hotdogs into a bag. I payed him, always leaving generous tip (I was a frequent customer in Sonic's place!).

"Ah, my favorite costumer..." he smiled as he took the tip. "Thanks. And go git ya blue boy," he said, as I nodded. "And if it doesn't work out, my son's in medical school. He'd love to date a pretty lil' lady like you. Bye now."

I could feel myself blushing at that statement and was suddenly very grateful for my pink fur. "Thanks, and what the heck, you never know!" I humored him once more before walking off. "See you later!"

With our closing good byes, I ventured out of the park to find my car. I fished the my keys out of my purse, activating my car, a strawberry red mini-cooper.

I loved my car, and even though Sonic's home was walking distance through the park, I didn't want the chilli-dogs to get cold.

As I straddled my seatbelt on, I was beaming with silent determination. I was hoping that Sonic would _finally_ get my affection toward him.

With a warm, charming day like to day, how could he not say yes to a date?

I mean, I had calmed down. I was no longer a twelve year old girl chasing pavements.

Or rather, chasing _him_ on pavements.

And boys, or in his case, _men, _liked that right? That space to show them that us girls weren't completely desperate, but doing random acts (such as 'operation: chilli dog' right now!) to show that they are still always on our minds?

I understood. Sonic and I are friends. It's a difficult zone to cross. But that was his excuse years ago when we were teenagers...

* * *

"_Sorry, Ames. We're friends, and you know me," He said as I was on the brink of tears, his lively emerald green orbs boring into mine as he stepped closer. He looked concerned, he really did, and my face -spoiled in an unflinching frown- did little to reassure him of his words._

_He sighed before coming even closer, taking my hand. "I know you really like me, and I like you too, but I'm only seventeen, and it wouldn't be fair to you if we were in a relationship that I couldn't emotionally commit to," he said softly, but with firmness. It was too late though, tears were already streaming down my face, dampening my mussel and making me look all the more desperate. Tragic._

_Sonic's eyes left mine, as he seemed to study the sky briefly. His gaze then fell on mine again. But I could barely stand to look at him, my eyes stared down at the grass, "Look Ames," he said once. He could probably see that I wasn't looking at him,"Amy," he said louder, gently shaking me as my weak gaze followed back to him. _

"_I'm going to make a promise to you," he stated, staring at me intensely, "I will date you..." he began as I could feel myself filling with unspeakable joy, "...in the future." he finished. My heart fell slightly. Sonic took both of my hands, once again, probably_ _feeling that he was losing me. "Listen. You're very special to me, we've been through a lot together. You're probably the sweetest, most determined girl I know, and I love that about you..." he said earnestly as my heart beamed. **Love?** He loves qualities about me?_

"_...But you know me, running all the time, saving the world. The last thing I can think about right now is having a girlfriend. But know that if I did, the first girl I would date..." he stopped before gazing at me, "would be you," the look on his face was passionate. Serious. The amount of joy I was feeling was immense, and I could feel my tears evaporate as he wiped them away. _

_He gave me his million dollar smile. "When the time comes, we'll both know. Trust me."_

_And with that, he gave me a single kiss on the cheek. He speed off, leaving me to hold onto that promise._

* * *

And at times, I wonder if it's just a frail promise.

A promise for me to get out of his quills so that he could have his own life and I could attempt to have mine.

Even nine years later, I remain conflicted.

_We're adults._

At twenty-three I had matured. I had kept myself in shape, and I had a nice bod ( I won't mention that I have a killer rack, oh, sorry, I did!) but it was quickly becoming annoying that Sonic hadn't even _tried_ going out with me yet.

_He had promised._

I mean, other guys seemed to notice. I've had a decent share of guys ask me out or try to get close to me, but I would always turn them down. As I stopped at the intersection, I sighed.

I'd always tell them, _"Sorry, I have a boyfriend, Sonic the Hedgehog."_

And I just wished it was true.

I've been so faithful to him over the years and I didn't know how much of this I could take.

I'm _dying _to be loved by him.

I mean, it seemed so superficial back then. As a kid I just wanted to have the guy that I idolized. The guy that was my hero.

And he still is. But, I want to be held. To be kissed, to be adored.

To be _wanted._

Instead of feeling completely alone, as the rest of my close friends get to have their 'soul-mates'...

I remember Cream saying to me once, even in her tender teen years, that there was a _way _that Tails looked at her.

* * *

"_The way he looks at me?..." Cream pondered, before her chocolate orbs settled on mine, "he looks at me as if I'm the only person in the world, and he can't live without me. Gosh I love him."_ _she said thoughtfully as Tails approached her from the doorway, giving her that same loving glare before kissing her softly on the lips..._

* * *

I blinked my eyes, feeling a sharp ping of pain.

Was it too much to ask for that?

I made a turn before coming into his neighborhood. It was a really nice one too. Sonic didn't live in a mansion (although he could) and I see why, because that really wouldn't fit his style; he spends too much time outside. But he did live in a moderate sized home, three or so bedrooms, large living room, and even a finished basement bar/television room.

It was the ultimate bachelor pad.

I drove into his paved driveway, remembering to put my car on park. I stepped out as gracefully I could in a dress, and gently smoothed it out as carried the bag of chilli-dogs. Closing my car door, I took a moment to stare at Sonic's home, a nice two-story house composed of brick, a multitude of windows, and a dark cobalt blue entrance

Inhaling the warm air, I shook my head. It's now or nothing!

"Open up your heart, Sonic," I mumbled to myself, as I proceeded to his front door.

"And let me blow you away."

But before I could even _open_ the door, I noticed that the blue entryway was left slightly ajar.

_Hmm?_...That seemed off to me. I know Sonic was an advocate of the carefree and adventurous lifestyle, but he wouldn't leave himself vulnerable to the unknown. I shrugged my shoulders, trying to cast away any negative feelings. In any case, Sonic could defend himself. He always had; always will.

Gently pushing the door open, I peered inside. He wasn't in the living room, I noted as my eyes scanned across the room, lit only by the rays of sunlight extending through the windows. The place was mostly kept in order, except there were a few papers hanging messily on the table, a plate of eaten food on top of the thick, large flat screen, and oh, and a remote control lying raffishly on the floor.

I sighed, it was Sonic, and like all males, he had the incapacity to clean up after himself...

Sensing no immediate danger, I stepped in to the space, lightly closing the door behind me. I fought the urge to call out his name, as I didn't want to give away my cover just in case there was some unknown terror that I had overlooked.

But with my piko-piko hammer, I knew that I could still take on any challenge!

Breathing softly, I gazed around the house, looking for my self-proclaimed lover. The dining room and kitchen only seemed to stare back at me silently.

"Okay...So I know that he's not on this level," I considered, whispering to myself. Maybe he was downstairs in the basement. Or upstairs sleeping, but Sonic was usually an early riser.

He just loved running at dawn, when the rest of the world was still waking and he could watch it all unfold. That was one of the qualities I loved about Sonic. He may seem carefree, just a young guy who loves to run, eat chilli-dogs, and have a good time with his friends, but he was so much _deeper_ than that.

The passion that he has for others, the beauty he sees in the world, and his desire to live life to the fullest is why the world cherishes him.

Why I love him so much.

_But how strong is love? _I could only help but wonder. Would my love for him bring him here right now? Make him accept me with all heart?

I released a sigh as I remained in the house. He probably wasn't even here. And it would just make me look desperate if I continued to remain here when he returned.

My grip softened on the bag as I came in sight with reality. "I'll come back later," I whispered again to myself, slightly sullen. "I'll just drop these chilli-dogs off, and leave a note on the counter," I concluded, as I defeatedly walked toward the kitchen.

However, as if on cue, I heard a groan coming from upstairs. "Sonic," I mouthed, as I could feel my spirits uplifting. With the bag still in hand, I began to trot of stairs. What do you know? He did oversleep!

My heart was skipping. My ears were ringing. I didn't know what this feeling was but it was...different. Here I am using elementary words again! With each step drawing me closer, I turned toward a hallway and began to slow my pace, walking lightly. I wanted to surprise him.

Hopefully he'd see the excitement on my face and want to return it. He'd finally throw his childhood caution in the wind and make a move. He would kiss me, passionately, right there on the spot. So informal, but _so_ perfect...

And I would be his forever.

As I approached his door, this one was also left slightly open. Ignoring that, I pushed it open, forcing myself inside, my eyes gleaming with exhilaration. And when my eyes focused on the sight in front of me...

I instantly wished I hadn't come here.

Any joy I had previously vanished. My eyes widened in shock, as my body became paralyzed in a horror only I could know.

Sonic.

_Sally._

Together.

_Sleeping._

* * *

Ah, poor Ames.

Sorry I put you in this sitch, but it's for the best. A lesson to girls, it's probably not the best relationship if you have to chase after your guy.

But what do I know, I've never dated anyone. :P

So now that you think that I'm a loser because I've never been in a relationship, please review, it will make me feel better.

Please and thank you.

I'll see you guys soon (I mean it!).


End file.
